Son of Bagge
by mah29732
Summary: What happens when Boba Fett escapes from some clone troopers and decides to kick it with the Bagge Family and Eustace thinking of adopting him as a son?  Poor Courage will have to ensure his ruthless nature...
1. Escaping the Clone Troopers

Son of Bagge

Chapter 1: Escaping the Clone Troopers

It was quite an average day out in the country area of Nowhere. Eustace was the only one who wasn't enjoying himself, whereas Muriel was having a wonderful picnic with Courage. As the pink dog drank more tea, she then decided to pour more into Courage's cup.

"Here's some more tea for you Courage" said Muriel with joy.

Courage simply nodded as she poured the tea in his cup.

"Bah, this is completely stupid, I should be back at home watching the television, me favorite show must be on by now" complained Eustace.

"Oh come on Eustace, why don't you relax for awhile?" asked Muriel, "I'm sure we'll make it home in time to watch your favorite show."

Yet up above in the depths of space, things were not going well. A Republic vessel carrying a notorious son of a dead bounty hunter known as Jango Fett was causing trouble. Jango's cloned son Boba was wrecking havoc for clone troopers whom were trying to keep him in line. The clone commander himself wasn't pleased with the Republic's new policies on jailed fugitives receiving rehabilitation; he and his men were pinned down by some crates in the hangar room trying to stop Boba from fleeing.

"That kid is causing too much trouble, he couldn't have been one of us!" cried the clone commander.

"Sir, we're having trouble here, he's beating up our men!" cried another clone trooper as suddenly Boba Fett himself came right up toward the clone trooper and knocked him right out, "No, wait!"

With one swipe of Boba's fist, the clone trooper was knocked unconscious, and it seemed like the clone commander was next on his list.

"Don't come any closer!" cried the clone commander as he was aiming his blaster at Boba.

"You guys made a big mistake for taking me out of that prison for rehab" said Boba, "where are the escape pods?"

"Escape pods, why haven't you taken any of the ships that have been docked?" asked the clone trooper who was a bit surprised by that remark.

"Let's just say I got this place wired up ready to go" continued Boba to which the self-destruct alarm began to ring off.

"Blast!" cried the clone commander as he and the remaining clone troopers were getting their comrades to safety onboard the only Republic shuttle left.

While the clone commander had no other choice but to rescue his own men, Boba Fett managed to find his way to the escape pod and managed to slip right on out. As the escape pod left the vessel, the Republic vessel exploded with just in time the Republic shuttle also left the hangar with the surviving crew and clones onboard.

"Do you think we should call for back up sir?" asked one of the surviving clone troopers.

Boba's escape pod was obviously heading for a certain blue planet not far from the conflict. Back with Eustace, Muriel and Courage, Eustace really wanted to go home and couldn't obviously stand it anymore as he was even ready to get into his truck.

"That's it, I'm heading home, you two can go find yourselves a taxi, because I am not waiting anymore for you" said Eustace.

"Oh come on Eustace, stay for us a bit longer" said Muriel.

To which Courage began to shake his head to also ask him to stay.

"Staying here with playing tea and dress up with that stupid dog?" cried Eustace as he was enraged, "My truck is the only thing that would keep me from being here, so unless it somehow gets destroyed forget it!"

Apparently poor Eustace spoke too soon, just then Boba's escape pod literally landed on poor Eustace's truck, destroying it into pieces that were flying all over the place.

"My truck!" cried Eustace as he saw its pieces littered throughout the area, "What kind of no good teenage punk does something like this?"

Suddenly the hatch of the escape pod opens up, and Boba immediately leaps right on out.

"Hey kid, look what you did to me truck!" cried Eustace to Boba who was unaware of Boba's ruthless nature.

"What the heck is a truck old man?" asked Boba as he turned around noticing Eustace.

"You mean you're not around from these parts, are maybe you're one of those hippie types who likes their fancy vehicles like this contraption?" continued Eustace.

"Eustace, the boy from the looks of it had a rough day, maybe if we can take a taxi together, we'll head home" said Muriel.

"Now you're speaking my language woman" laughed Eustace, "get that taxi ready and we'll head on home."

"Oh, I know there's something very suspicious about that kid, kids like that don't just land out of the sky for no reason you know" said Courage to himself.

As the four got into the taxi, space was obviously very limited between Boba and Courage.

"Move aside, er, what's this creature again?" asked Boba.

"A stupid dog" replied Eustace as he got into the shotgun seat of the taxi.

"Move aside you stupid dog" continued Boba as he pushed poor Courage.

"Hey, I'm beginning to like this kid, as if he were a son of mine" laughed Eustace.

"Yeah, that's just really wonderful, don't have your dog tear up my taxi" said the taxi driver as he was ready to head off.

Poor Courage knew this would be a very long taxi ride. As soon as the four got home, things turned bad to worse. Poor Courage knew something obviously bad was going to happen with the new kid around the house. As the taxi stopped at the house, Boba wasn't impressed with the type of place they lived in.

"This place looks like a big dump" said Boba.

"Oh my!" cried Muriel who didn't want to challenge Boba on his rudeness because of him being a child, "I'll get things cleaned up in a jiffy."

"Yeah, you do just that woman, and while you are at it, make me and me boy some dinner" added Eustace.

"As you wish" added Muriel as she then headed to the kitchen.

"How the heck am I going to spend time here with such primitive technology?" asked Boba.

"Go pick on the stupid dog" replied Eustace as he then sat in his favorite chair ready to watch his favorite television show.

"Time for you and me to have some fun" laughed Boba as he was approaching poor Courage who was cowering in fear.


	2. Target Courage

Chapter 2: Target Courage

Poor, poor, poor Courage, for the time being it was just going to be him and Boba Fett, the notorious child which Muriel and Eustace had picked up earlier after he crashed right onto Eustace's own truck. Apparently for some reason, Eustace wasn't concern about the safety for his truck which was obviously out of character for someone like him. Maybe it was because he was fond of Boba preparing to show Courage how to play with a stupid dog.

"Oh, this won't end good" said Courage to himself.

"I'm going to enjoy playing target with you" said Boba.

"Er, how do you play that?" asked Courage who knew Boba really couldn't understand him that well.

"With this" laughed Boba as he took out a blaster he had in his pocket and began to fire.

Courage ran out of the house screaming as Boba came chasing right after him.

"That's it, go get that stupid dog!" laughed Eustace as he was watching Courage being terrified by Boba.

The poor pink dog ran for his life, hiding in some hay nearby he thought would make it impossible for Boba to find him.

"Hey stupid dog, where the heck did you go?" asked Boba as he began to search the hay.

Courage found the right way to get back at Boba, as he grabbed a pitch fork that was suppose to pick up the hay and used the sharp end to poke Boba right in the behind.

"You stupid dog!" cried Boba as he then continued to fire on poor Courage.

Courage tried his best to dodge the lasers from the blaster that were coming at him. His only other option was hiding in the hen house which wasn't far.

"Oh no you don't you stupid dog!" roared Boba as he kept on firing at poor Courage.

Courage ran for safety right in the hen house itself. As Boba broke down the door for the hen house, he noticed some odd creatures he had never seen before in his life. A chicken was nowhere in his category of animals he could classify, but he knew Courage was in here somewhere. The poor pink dog was hiding under a large hen who was quite uncomfortable with Courage hiding under her.

"You're here somewhere you stupid dog!" cried Boba as he was ready to take on Courage.

Courage then noticed the hen he was hiding under had some eggs which Courage decided to use as weapons against Boba. He threw some of the eggs which obviously upset the hen as she then used her beak to began to poke at poor Courage's head. Boba's face turned quite red as the yoke that was on him also began to boil up. The other hens in the hen house were more frighten at Boba than at Courage as they too then began to throw their own eggs at poor Boba.

"Stupid, whatever you ares!" cried Boba as he finally stumbled right on out of the hen house literally covered in egg yoke.

"Yeah, we did it!" cried Courage to which the large hen he hid under earlier turned to him and folded her wings, "But, but!"

Courage then too was also promptly kicked out of the hen house by the large hen that he relied on to hide from Boba. The pink dog knew that he had to do some self-defense training if he wanted to ensure his own survival against Boba Fett who managed to walk back into the house still covered in egg yolk. Eustace was quite surprised that Boba had failed in his mission to get rid of Courage.

"Hey boy, why are you all covered up in egg yolk?" asked Eustace who was still watching his favorite television show on his chair not caring about poor Courage.

"That stupid dog turned those strange animals in that building against me" replied Boba.

"Get yourself cleaned up and ready for dinner, after that I'm going to train you how it's really done to get rid of that stupid dog once and for all" said Eustace.

"Fine" grumbled Boba as he went up stairs to take a shower.

Yet while Boba was doing that, Courage climbed up the wall to the computer in the attic. As he made it through the window, he immediately then locked the door for obvious privacy and protection from Boba. He then sat down and began to type on lessons in karate and other forms of self-defense.

"You want to learn self-defense, why?" asked the computer who was a bit curious, "You never have asked to do so before, you just simply run like a coward which you really are."

"But this is different" said Courage as he typed it down on the computer, "there is a kid that Eustace is thinking of adopting that crash landed from a space ship and believes he might think it could be an adoptable son."

"Oh come on now, you don't think a little kid can be that ruthless as you're saying?" asked the computer, "Send me digital evidence of this kid acting up, and I'll let you train yourself in the arts of self-defense. You can use this portable mini-camera and place it somewhere so that I can see it for myself."

"How did you have time to buy these things?" asked Courage.

"I just have the time" replied the computer, "now go and bring me that evidence."

Courage then decided to plant the mini-camera on his head where the computer could see everything what Courage does. He raced downstairs before Boba was finished cleaning himself up from the egg yolk that was all over him. As the pink dog dashed downstairs, Boba then was finished with his shower, and Muriel had dinner all prepared.

"I'm so glad you have a heart Eustace, you may finally adopt this child for your own" said Muriel as she was finishing setting the table.

"That's indeed right, tomorrow, I'm going to teach the boy how to catch that stupid dog for good!" laughed Eustace as he sat down in his usual chair.

"Must you always try to pick on poor Courage?" asked Muriel.

"But this is the one time which I have someone who agrees with me on getting rid of that stupid dog!" said Eustace as he slammed his fist on the table which Courage then cowered in fear.

"Why don't you do some more fatherly things like take the boy fishing or something show him some other life than just hurting others" continued Muriel.

"Fine" sighed Eustace who obviously didn't like Muriel's answer.


	3. Going Fishing

Chapter 3: Going Fishing

Courage knew it would be the perfect ruse for Boba to get rid of him, and Eustace didn't seem to mind it at all. Muriel turned to Courage with the dreaded news.

"Courage, I want you to keep Eustace and the child Boba here company on their fishing trip" said Muriel.

"Oh, I know something bad is going to happen, I just know it" cried Courage.

As morning rose up, Eustace called the taxi which took him along with Boba and Courage to a reserve lake to go fish. Courage was shivering like an obvious coward knowing something bad might happen at the lake as they arrived.

"Alright, just to make sure Muriel won't suspect anything, we'll fish for awhile before you can go after that stupid dog" said Eustace.

"But I want to take out that stupid dog now!" cried Boba.

"Too soon, the stupid dog will get wise" replied Eustace as he handed Boba a fishing rod.

"Well then, can I use the stupid dog as bait?" asked Boba.

"Sure thing, go fetch him" laughed Eustace.

Courage screamed as Boba was heading to go after him. He ran right into the nearby forest on the reserve which Boba then promptly chased after.

"Get back here!" cried Boba as he was ready to go after Courage.

Courage was hiding behind a tree which Boba wasn't far away.

"That stupid dog has to be around here somewhere" said Boba to which he then spotted Courage's pink tail, "ha, there you are!"

Boba then grabbed Courage by his tail.

"Time to go fishing, and you're the bait" laughed Boba as he then tied the fishing rope around his tail and started to drag him off to where Eustace was waiting for him.

"Good job, you got that stupid dog as bait!" laughed Eustace, "Now throw the stupid dog into the lake, we'll see what kind of fish likes to eat this stupid dog!"

"No!" cried Courage.

Poor Courage was picked up and tossed into the freezing lake which poor Courage started to shiver. The fish around him were not interested in biting the poor pink dog who was trying to swim back to the shoreline. Suddenly the fish around Courage scattered as a large fish noticed Courage as some sort of meal.

"Aw, what do we have here, a big pink worm just for me?" asked the fish to which Courage screamed for his life.

Courage then began to pull the fishing rod to which Boba felt it at the other end.

"That stupid dog probably got eaten by a fish!" laughed Boba as he was trying to reel in the fish.

Yet instead, Boba was reeling in Courage, with a large fish chasing right after him. Courage was obviously screaming for his life as he was trying to get to the shoreline.

"What is that stupid dog still doing alive?" cried Eustace as he couldn't believe Courage had survived that big fish, "Well then, looks like I will have to whack the fish with me mallet which I remembered to bring along."

Eustace happily took out his mallet ready to smack not just the fish, but also poor Courage who was trying to swim toward the lake's shoreline. As Courage swam to the lake's shoreline, Eustace whacked poor Courage with his mallet and then whacked the fish as well.

"And that my boy is how we fish here on our planet" laughed Eustace.

"Just look at that stupid dog" laughed Boba as Courage was all dizzy from being whacked on the head by Eustace.

"What hit me?" said Courage as he was still very dizzy.

"Get the taxi, we're going home, then maybe I can show you off to me ma" continued Eustace.

After an hour or so after the fishing trip, the trio arrived home with the large fish they had captured.

"Oh my, you two were indeed out fishing a large fish" said Muriel as she couldn't believe how big the fish was.

"Yeah, we also used the stupid dog as bait" laughed Boba.

"Now to go over to me ma's place, while you get dinner ready Muriel" said Eustace.

"Courage, why don't you go over there with them?" asked Muriel as she then started to get ready for the dinner.

"Oh, I know this is also bad as well!" cried Courage.

As Courage was again going on another field trip, he was quite concerned what could happen next. As the trio were off again in the same taxi, the taxi driver was concerned about the pink dog.

"That pink dog has been shivering since the few trips I have taken you two on" said the taxi driver.

"Yeah, none of your business, just drive us" ordered Eustace.

"Fine, but don't have the dog shiver so much" continued the taxi driver.

As the taxi driver drove to Ma Bagge's place, Eustace's mother was waiting for him and was surprised to see him with a child.

"Eustace have you managed to spawn me a son?" asked Ma.

"Not really, he just kind of fell out of the sky" replied Eustace, "literally."

"Really, so he's not really your offspring?" asked Ma.

"Heck no" replied Eustace.

"Let me examine the child, move over you stupid boy" said Ma as she pushed her son out of the way.

Boba couldn't believe that Ma Bagge was the same size as he was, except for her red whig which she liked to wear quite often made her taller.

"Tell me, do you hate that stupid dog as much as my son does?" asked Ma to Boba.

"Yeah, I guess so, we just used him as bait when we were going fishing" laughed Boba.

"Really, that's a new one, even from this stupid boy over here" continued Ma.

"Told you he's also quite ruthless" continued Eustace.

"Hmm, I'm going to have to spend some time with the boy, if you don't mind help him see what's going on here and train him to target the stupid dog" laughed Ma, "why don't you two come here tomorrow with Courage again."

"Will do Ma" laughed Eustace.

"Oh, something bad will happen, I know, I know!" cried Courage as the trio were going home.


	4. Surviving the Night

Chapter 4: Surviving the Night

Poor, poor Courage again had to spend the entire night trying to survive the wrath from Boba Fett. The pink dog curled himself up in the corner of the attic, where an extra bed was laid out for Boba to sleep in.

"Oh, I know something bad is going to happen!" cried Courage.

As Boba himself finally stepped into the room and was ready for the night, Courage knew he was obviously planning to do something toward him. The pink dog's shivering in the corner obviously annoyed Boba quite a bit as he was trying to get some sleep.

"You stupid dog!" cried Boba as he got up and grabbed poor Courage by the ears.

Courage screamed as he was kicked out of the attic room by Boba, sending him crashing right against the wall.

"I'll come to look for you within another hour" said Boba as he headed to sleep to gain the energy for the hunt.

Courage began to panic as he didn't know who to turn to. Muriel will likely not listen, and neither would Eustace. He was all out of options on where to hide, and the best hiding place was in the basement of the house.

"I know I am not going to like this, but the best part of this house that, that kid will likely not look for me is in the basement" sighed Courage to himself.

Courage swallowed his fears and began to head downstairs, from the second floor to the living room and then toward the door leading down to the dark basement. Courage knew nothing else was down there, and would be the perfect hiding place from Boba for the time being. Yet as Courage opened up the door to the basement it was certainly quite dark at the dead of night.

"Oh, I know I am not going to like this, but I got to" sighed Courage as he continued down the dark stairway to the basement.

All that time, while Courage was making some great steps to avoid Boba, Boba was ready to go out and look for Courage to torment.

"Now where did that stupid dog go to?" asked Boba as he looked around and outside the room.

Boba then began his search for the pink dog, as he searched top to bottom except for going into the room where Eustace and Muriel were sleeping, Boba had looked everywhere for that pink dog.

"Where could that stupid dog be?" cried Boba to himself to which he suddenly realized the only other place he hadn't look was downstairs and also the basement.

As Boba started to head downstairs, Courage wasn't so happy being in the basement all alone in the dark. It was quite cold in the basement, so Courage went to the heater to try to go to sleep there.

"The things I have to do" sighed Courage.

Suddenly Courage began to hear footsteps up above. He knew those footsteps belonged to Boba Fett who was searching for him.

"Oh, I know that sound anywhere!" cried Courage, "There has to be a way I can get out of this one!"

But as the pink dog was trying to come up with a plan, the door to the basement opened up, and Boba was heading right on down. Courage grabbed a metal rod he had found and grabbed a glove to protect himself from the heat which he used the rod to heat up from the heater.

"This should do the trick" said Courage.

"Where are you, you stupid dog?" asked Boba as he was looking through the basement for Courage.

Courage simply then came right on out ready to fight Boba.

"Ha, you call that a weapon?" laughed Boba.

Courage then demonstrated how hot the tip of the metal rod was as he could literally roast a marshmallow.

"It's going to take more than that to stop me" said Boba as he laughed at Courage.

Boba then leaped toward the pink dog to which the pink dog attempted to fight back. Their fight in the basement was quite loud that it began to wake up Muriel and also Eustace.

"What's all that racket?" cried Eustace as he was up, "Someone's going to pay for getting me up."

"I think we're having a robbery!" cried Muriel.

"Don't you worry woman, I got my trusty mallet ready" said Eustace as he then grabbed his mallet from its case, "yes, me mallet will do nicely."

As Eustace headed downstairs to the disturbance of the noise, Boba was chasing poor Courage as he was trying to get out of the basement, Courage headed upstairs and tripped over Eustace's favorite chair knocking it right over. The poor pink dog just simply wanted to escape Boba's wrath to which Eustace turned on the lights.

"Hey, what's going on here?" cried Eustace as he then realized his chair was down, "My chair, my favorite chair! You stupid dog, you did this to my chair!"

"But, but, I was running from him!" cried Courage who really wanted to escape Boba.

"Boba, what happened?" asked Eustace as he turned to the child.

"I was just simply trying to play with him" lied Boba to Eustace.

"You stupid dog!" roared Eustace as he turned to Courage, "He was just trying to play with ya, what are you? Do you hate children?"

"No, I'm not a hater of children!" cried Courage.

"I don't care what you are, you're sleeping outside for the rest of the night, and that's final!" continued Eustace.

Poor Courage groaned, as he had to spend the rest of the night outside the house. It was quite dark for the pink dog to sleep outside, and the only place he could find comfortable was the barn house that wasn't far. That had to be the right place for the time being to hide from Boba Fett, and the pink dog needed to come up with a plan fast in order to ensure his own survival. It was finally time for morning, as everyone was getting up, Courage knew he had to come along with them to Ma Bagge who was eager to again meet Boba for that day.

"Oh, I know I am not going to like going to her place again" sighed Courage as he couldn't believe he was heading to Ma Bagge's.


	5. Ma Bagge's Place

Chapter 5: Ma Bagge's Place

Courage knew his time at Ma Bagge's was certainly going to be quite miserable for himself. It was finally morning, and he had managed to survive the night facing a young Boba Fett. Now all Courage needed to do was also do the same at Ma Bagge's. Courage knew that Boba came from a space ship, and decided after the trip to Ma Bagge's, he was going to go back to where Eustace had found Boba.

"But I don't want to go to her place!" complained Courage to Muriel.

"Sorry, but I think you need to spend more time with the child" said Muriel who wasn't obviously listening to Courage's concerns about Boba's true nature, "that boy just needs a loving pet, and I think you got what it takes."

"I know something bad will happen, I just know it' sighed Courage to himself.

As Courage along with Boba and Eustace got into the taxi, it was the same taxi driver from before who recognized Courage.

"He better not start shivering back there or I am going to have to stop, and charge you extra" added the taxi driver.

"Don't worry, he won't shiver" said Eustace to which he winked to Boba, "now you two play nice, for my wallet's shack."

"That's a good dog" said Boba as he pet poor Courage's head a bit hard on purpose.

"Hey, you did that on purpose!" cried Courage.

"I'm sorry dog" continued Boba as he continued to pet Courage quite hard, getting his fur all winkled on purpose.

"Okay, now you're just asking for it" said Courage who was trying to get his fur neat.

"Do that again with the fur thing" laughed Eustace.

"Sure thing" laughed Boba.

"Hey, don't get any of your dog's fur on my car, or I'll make you walk to your destination and you'll still have to pay up" said the taxi driver as they were on their way to Ma Bagge's.

"Yeah, you better do what he says" sighed Eustace as he grumbled as he wasn't able to humiliate Courage even further.

Finally, the trio had arrived at Ma Bagge's place again, this time Ma Bagge was going to train Boba in becoming even more ruthless than he was already.

"You know kid, even though you're not an official member of the Bagge clan, I like ya already" said Ma as the trio were allowed in, to which she turned to her son Eustace, "Eustace you stupid boy, why are you not teaching this boy our family's traditions?"

"But I was waiting for you to approve of him Ma" replied Eustace.

"Fine" said Ma, "if the boy wants in, he must be successful in picking on someone that's weaker than him. Like how your brother did it to you!"

"Hey, that's not a fair example" replied Eustace.

"Well, it's an example nonetheless, I see Boba wants to do the same with Courage, I can tell about these things you know" said Ma as she noticed Boba was petting poor Courage quite hard pretending to be nice to him.

"Hey, cut that out!" cried Courage as he growled at Boba.

"So, that's how you want to play it?" asked Boba, "I'm going to make you regret it you stupid dog."

"Well, he's got the stupid dog part down right" said Eustace.

"True, but he needs more work" added Ma, "bring him and Courage to the backyard."

"Will do" said Eustace.

Yet as Eustace turned around, both of them were gone. Courage had already run off to flee from Boba, while Boba wasn't far behind.

"Hey, where the heck did they go?" asked Eustace.

"Stupid boy, you didn't watch them properly!" replied Ma.

Courage ran for his life as he dashed around the back side of the house. He noticed a garbage can nearby and literally leaped right into it. As Boba soon found his way to that same area, he noticed the garbage can which was the only hiding spot for Courage.

"Ha, found ya, you think you can run from me?" asked Boba, "My dad was one of the galaxy's greatest bounty hunters, and soon I'll make you one of my victims!"

"Not if I can help it" said Courage as he then started to dig through the garbage.

"Stop searching in that pile of junk" laughed Boba as he was ready for a fight with Courage, "your time is up."

Suddenly a large shack of trash was then thrown at Boba literally hitting him and getting himself covered in garbage. Boba couldn't believe how disgusting it was, and it only got him angry at Courage.

"You stupid dog, I'm going to make sure you'll pay for this!" cried Boba.

Courage screamed as he then got out of the garbage can, turned it over and rolled it right toward Boba. Boba immediately was able to leap right over the garbage can and began to chase poor Courage. Courage then found a tree he could climb up, as he quickly managed to do so.

"So you think I'm the type that's afraid of heights, right?" asked Boba to which Courage nodded to which Boba then started to climb the tree, "Well, looks like you're wrong on that, you stupid dog!"

Courage had no other options but to race to the edge of the branch where he was literally trapped. As Eustace and Ma Bagge came out and noticed the scene, Eustace was very pleased with the boy who was about to finish off poor Courage.

"I'm going to make you regret you ever fought back against me" laughed Boba as he gave an evil laugh while inching closer, and closer to Courage.

"Oh no, what do I do, what do I do?" cried Courage.

Courage then decided to take a small tree branch, tore it off and use it as a sword.

"Back, I say, back!" cried Courage.

"So, you think you will be able to stop me with something as pathetic as that?" laughed Boba.

All Boba simply had to do was be on the side of the branch that wasn't going to collapse, and instead make the weaker side of the branch which Courage was on collapse as he literally slammed his fist right on the branch. Courage screamed for his life, as he fell right on the ground quite hard, yet the part of the branch that was on the ground before him broke his fall.

"Take that you stupid dog!" laughed Eustace as he was quite pleased with Boba.

"Let that be a lesson to you, you stupid dog" laughed Boba to Courage as Courage laid on the ground.


	6. A Possible Rescue Party?

Chapter 6: A Possible Rescue Party?

While poor Courage was suffering on Earth with the wrath of a young Boba Fett, the clone troopers who had survived the ship being destroyed via self-destruction by Boba earlier in the week were finally rescued. The clone commander wasn't too pleased as another Republic vessel had managed to come a bit late.

"Why didn't you come like you said you were?" asked the clone commander as he got out of the escape pod which was floating in space for about a few days.

"We were busy doing other activities sir" replied the captain of the ship, "you said a young fugitive known as Boba Fett was onboard your shuttle. What planet do you believe he could have landed on?"

"The only planet that has life is a blue planet in this sector" said the clone commander, "we'll pin point where Boba might have crashed his escape pod."

"You go and do that" said the captain as he went to his duties.

While the clone troopers were preparing to obtain Boba, Eustace was unaware of where Boba had originally come from and didn't seem to mind Boba's ruthless nature on poor Courage. They were still at Ma Bagge's place, where she was amused also with how Courage was being treated.

"That boy of yours is indeed Bagge material" said Ma Bagge, "I'll approve of you writing up an adoption form for the boy."

"Ha, now you're talking" replied Eustace with joy, "I finally get to have a son that I never could have, one that agrees with me in hating that stupid dog!"

As Eustace was getting ready to go, Boba was purposely petting Courage quite hard like before in getting his fur all messed up.

"Hey, not so hard!" cried Courage who obviously didn't like it.

"Sorry" laughed Boba as he continued to pet poor Courage quite hard.

"Come on, we're leaving for home" laughed Eustace with joy.

"Are you okay?" asked Boba who never really experienced the joy in being happy.

"Didn't you hear the good news, you get to be my son!" laughed Eustace to which Boba tore off a piece of fur from Courage where the pink dog screamed in pain.

As the trio got into the taxi car and drove off, Courage really wanted to get out of the taxi cab fast. He tried to go to the windows and try to open it.

"Is your dog trying to open a window?" asked the taxi driver.

"Yeah, why?" asked Eustace.

"I don't want any bugs getting in here, I have a very strict policy in not letting in any bugs" replied the taxi driver.

"You heard him" said Eustace as he turned to Boba.

"I don't think you'll be going anywhere" said Boba as he grabbed poor Courage and tied him up with a seat belt.

Courage couldn't believe what was happening; Eustace was going to get a son that was going to beat up the poor pink dog for good. As the trio arrived home, Muriel was there waiting for them as dinner was on the table already.

"I see you two had a busy day with Courage" said Muriel.

"Good news Muriel, we're going to have a boy, and here he is" said Eustace referring to Boba.

"What, did you go over to your mother's place to have this boy adopted?" asked Muriel to which Courage was a bit happy to hear she might take his side, "Well, since this boy is indeed lost, we can't just abandon him."

Suddenly Courage made a loud gasp as he couldn't believe what he was hearing with Muriel.

"And besides" continued Muriel, "it would be nice to have a child around the place."

"Nooo!" cried Courage who ran up to his room in the attic and locked the door.

"What's eating up with Courage?" asked Muriel.

"Who cares, time to eat" laughed Eustace as he sat at his usual chair.

As the trio downstairs began to eat, Courage then immediately began to type on his computer.

"What are you trying to tell me, that you want to get some animal rights radicals to help you escape?" asked the computer to Courage to which Courage nodded, "I don't think you want to draw that kind of attention to yourself. However, I have speculated where the boy might have come. He seems to oddly be acting like a fugitive from the lamb, but not from any government on this planet."

"I knew that kid was trouble" said Courage as he continued to type on his computer.

"Well then, I could give the real proper authorities the right angle" said the computer.

Meanwhile, on the Republic vessel, as the captain and the clone commander were trying to examine where Boba Fett could have been on the blue planet known as Earth. Some odd messages began to appear on the computer console itself.

"Look at this" said the captain as he noticed on the computer screen, "it says help, there is a crazy kid that my owners are going to adopt. Please come and rescue me."

"Hmm, sounds like our fugitive has found some refuge on that blue planet, and it's sadly in the middle of nowhere" added the clone commander.

"Well, since you have the location, I hope you go obtain this Boba Fett pronto" said the captain.

"Don't worry, we'll be on our way there" said the clone commander as he left the scene.

Yet it was indeed going to take a few hours or so, at least roughly a day before the clone commander could get his men to the tiny blue planet to extradite Boba Fett from it. Poor Courage would indeed have to endure another night of trying to escape from Boba's wrath, and the poor pink dog knew that he had to come up with some ways of defending himself quick.

"Okay, I will lay you some karate moves and so forth" said the computer as it began to print out the karate moves on paper, "I hope you will be able to learn a few of these moves until those proper authorities come. "


	7. Extracting Boba Fett

Chapter 7: Extracting Boba Fett

It was finally time for the clone troopers to extract a well known fugitive known as Boba Fett who had crashed landed on a tiny blue planet. While poor Courage was still being terrorized by Boba Fett, the clone troopers were ready as they got onto a transport and headed toward the tiny blue planet with their clone commander ready for action.

"You sure we don't need this full force to take down a troublesome child?" asked the clone trooper who was unaware of Boba's ruthlessness.

"Apparently you never had a run in with Boba Fett, he's one of the cruelest youngest fugitives we ever had to encounter" replied the clone commander.

As the transport headed down toward Earth, Courage was still freaking out trying to hide from Boba in the attic. The pink little dog had successfully locked the attic door to the room to which he knew Boba will likely be getting up soon to go after him. As the pink dog waited, he heard footsteps which belonged to Boba's. Eustace and Muriel had already gone to bed for the night with Eustace being more than happy enough for the next day to come.

"The door, it's locked!" cried Boba as he was trying to pull on the doorknob.

Then Boba began to literally pound his fist on the door which Courage started to cower in fear. He then noticed the only other option was to leap outside and make a run for it. It was just then, the transport spotted where Boba's escape pod was located which was in the debris of Eustace's former truck.

"Well, looks like we know where our fugitive is, any structures around this area?" asked the clone commander to his troops.

"There seems to be a very primitive dwelling not far from here" replied the clone trooper.

"Hmm, I say we move out" ordered the clone commander as he then ordered his troops to march on.

Yet as that was happening, Courage had managed to break through the window leaped right out and falling right on the ground just in the nick of time that Boba smashed down the door that was previously locked. This obviously woke up both Muriel and Eustace.

"Eustace, there must be a burglar in the house" said Muriel.

"Don't worry, I got me mallet" replied Eustace.

As Eustace ended up getting his mallet, he was unaware that Boba was really the one chasing after poor Courage. Courage ran outside toward the barn and hid under some hay. It was just then that Boba opened up the barnyard's door.

"I'm coming to get you!" said Boba as he was searching the barnyard.

Yet as Boba continued in the barnyard, the clone troopers were already marching toward the area. The clone commander then halted his squad and then signaled them to be divided and spread out.

"You got it" said the clone trooper who took half of the squadron and headed toward the house while the other half headed to the barnyard.

Yet as the clone troopers that headed to the house began to use their search lights on the house, Eustace was there ready with his mallet ready.

"Bah, the burglar, he brought friends!" cried Eustace, "Well, I don't care, I'm going to get some of these criminals!"

As the clone troopers headed on into the house, each of them got clobbered by Eustace and his mallet who smacked each one that entered. Yet as Muriel turned on the lights, she noticed it wasn't any ordinary burglars at all, but rather the friendly clone troopers.

"Eustace, what do you think you're doing?" cried Muriel, "Didn't you realize what happen the last time these fellas were here?"

"Not really, but I got them good!" laughed Eustace.

"I'm sure making some tea for them will get them up nice and easy" replied Muriel.

Meanwhile in the barnyard, the clone commander and the other squad members headed into the barnyard to which Boba also noticed them.

"Bah!" cried Boba, "How the heck could they find it?"

Suddenly Boba looked up on top of the barn on the second floor and noticed poor pink dog there. Boba then immediately began to climb up to the second floor to which the clone troopers down below noticed the commotion.

"There, up there!" cried the clone commander as he noticed Boba Fett chasing poor Courage.

"You, you called them on me!" cried Boba as he was cornering poor Courage, "You stupid dog!"

Boba leaped in attempting to grab poor Courage, yet the pink dog managed to dodge Boba and run down the stairway and noticed the clone troopers. The pink dog then tried to tell the clone troopers that Boba Fett was up on the second floor.

"Don't you worry, we'll head right on up there" said the clone trooper.

As the clone troopers managed to make it to the second floor, Boba was in no mood to surrender.

"I'm not going to go out without a fight!" cried Boba.

"Oh, so that's going to be your attitude" replied a clone trooper.

Boba then knocked down one of the clone troopers and attempted to make a run for it. Yet, the other clone troopers managed to tackle him to the ground with the clone commander coming up the stairway.

"You gave us quite a scare on the other ship with putting it on self-destruction sequence" said the clone commander, "but now that you have been arrested, you will be doing no more harm to anyone."

"Yeah!" cried Courage.

As Boba was being brought out in handcuffs by the clone troopers from the barnyard, Eustace gasped in shock.

"Hey you lawmen, get your hands off me kid!" roared Eustace as he was about to tackle them.

"You don't understand it, he's a dangerous fugitive, he might be small, but he packs quite a punch literally" added the clone commander.

"Blah, blah, blah I don't care" said Eustace, "that's me boy you got there!"

"You approve of his behavior?" asked the clone commander.

"I'm going to adopt him as my son, if he goes, I go as well" replied Eustace.

"Eustace, don't!" cried Muriel.

"Sorry, if he wants to be an accessory to his crimes, that's what he's going to be charged for" added the clone commander.

"Ha, looks like I'm getting the heck out of here" laughed Eustace as he then grabbed Boba and made a run for it.

"Hey, they're heading for the transport!" cried the clone commander.

As they gave chase toward the two, Eustace had managed to make his way to the transport that brought the clone troopers.

"Get me out of these cuffs!" cried Boba.

"Will do!" laughed Eustace as he used his mallet to smash the cuffs.

The transport itself then started up with the clone troopers just arriving with Muriel and Courage.

"Well then, there goes Eustace" sighed Muriel.

"Ma'am, if you come back to your place with us, I'm sure we'll give you the entire details of that boy that was with Eustace" added the clone commander.

As Muriel was being given the details on how not so innocent Boba was, Eustace was quite happy relaxing in a chair on the transport which Boba was steering.

"You just steer that fancy vehicle out of here" laughed Eustace.

"Will do" laughed Boba.

As the transport ends up leaving the Earth, Courage knew that he hadn't seen the last of Boba nor Eustace.


End file.
